


For One Night, Be You

by Hidden_Joy



Series: Eyewitness Week [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eyewitness Week, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Red Hook Party Part 2, Surprisingly No Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Joy/pseuds/Hidden_Joy
Summary: Lukas flinched slightly, looking over to see it was his friend, Matt."Wassup, Waldenbeck?" Matt grinned.Lukas had to admit, he was surprised. He had expected his friends to ignore him the whole night. He thought even if they were okay with it they wouldn't talk to him just yet, shock factor and all.





	For One Night, Be You

**Author's Note:**

> Because I already wrote the Red Hook party scene, this is what happens right after.

After a few more moments of pretending it was just them in their little bubble, Lukas pulled Philip over to the drinks where Rose was, avoiding the shocked looks coming his way.

"You guys!" Rose grinned, pulling them each into hugs as they came over. "Why didn't you tell me you were gonna do that?"

"Hey, I only found out whe he picked me up," Philip justified, grinning a bit. His happiness was clear on his face. Lukas smiled to himself. That was just his goal, to make Philip happy.

Rose hit his arm, pulling his gaze from Philip. "Why didn't /you/ tell me?"

"It was suppose to be a surprise," Lukas answered, blushing a bit and rubbing the back of his neck. "I wanted to do this without anyone but us knowing."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You think I qualify as 'anyone'? I'm your best friend and ex-girlfriend. Also you cheated on me with him. I think I have a right to this stuff," Rose answered.

"Hey, you know I feel bad about that," Lukas answered, frowning. He felt Philip's hand slip into his and he squeezed, lacing their fingers together.

Rose sighed. "Yeah. I know. And you know I forgive you. But, still should have told me about this," she answered, pointing a scolding finger.

Lukas sighed in response. "Yes, Mom."

Rose hit his arm again. "Shut up!" she laughed.

Lukas laughed a bit as well. He let go of Philip's hand, sliding his arm around his shoulders. "What's that?" he asked, gesturing with his free hand to Rose's drink.

"Your traditional beer," she answered, swishing what was left in her cup. "But, there is nonalcoholic drinks for our designated drivers," she teased, looking at Lukas pointedly.

"Sorry, no drinks for either of us. Bike broke down so Helen is taking us home."

Rose made a face. "That sucks," she laughed then. "Probably have to go home in like an hour, sheriff's kid," she teased, poking Philip's stomach.

Philip laughed in response. "Yeah, probably."

She sighed. "Alright then, I'll leave you two granddads alone. Enjoy your coming out," she flashed them a smile and then disappeared into the crowd.

Lukas shook his head a bit, squeezing Philip's shoulder. "Want a soda?" he asked him.

"Sure," he answered, smiling up at Lukas. The blond returned the gesture and pecked his lips quick, which produced a wide grin from Philip.

Lukas disconnected from him and moved across the kitchen to get them both drinks while Philip stayed near the doorway.

As he was pouring a coke for Philip, someone came up to him, slapping his shoulder firmly.

Lukas flinched slightly, looking over to see it was his friend, Matt.

"Wassup, Waldenbeck?" Matt grinned.

Lukas had to admit, he was surprised. He had expected his friends to ignore him the whole night. He thought even if they were okay with it they wouldn't talk to him just yet, shock factor and all.

"Uh, nothing much. Just getting some drinks... for Philip and I," he answered. He hesitated briefly on the added words, but his confidence didn't waver. He was proud to be with Philip. Nothing was changing that.

"Oh, cool," Matt answered, nodding. He paused before speaking again. "Why didn't you tell us about you two?" he asked.

Lukas looked at him, raising his eyebrows. "Do you remember the way all of you treated him? Not to mention the homophobia in this town is..." he sighed, shaking his head.

Matt frowned. "We don't care about that shit. Besides, we used to beat on Tommy, too, but then he got with Tracey..." the boy fell quiet, as if remembering again the loss of the two teens.

Lukas swallowed a lump in his throat. He hated thinking about Tommy and Tracey. He'd always blame himself for their death. Always.

"Right. Well, I gotta get back to Philip," Lukas muttered.

Matt came a small nod. "Yeah," he muttered, then went off again. Lukas took a breath and then walked back to Philip, handing him his drink and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Philip gave him a brief smile in return, but then frowned when he noticed his face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine."

"What happened to not lying to me?"

Lukas sighed. "I just was talking to Matt—"

"Did he say something?" Philip frowned, standing a little straighter

"No, baby, nothing about us," he told him.

Philip relaxed, nodding a bit. "Then what?"

"He just mentioned Tommy and Tracey," Lukas answered, voice quieter.

Philip sighed. "That wasn't your fault, Lukas," he told him.

"Yes, it was. If I had just told—"

"Then he might have killed you," Philip answered. "Not that he didn't try," he added, touching Lukas' chest where he knew the bullet scar was.

Lukas sighed. The first thought that came to his head was _maybe it would have been better if he had._  But he didn't say that. He didn't really feel that way anymore. Things were better.

"He was a psychopath, Lukas," Philip said. "There's nothing you could have done."

Lukas nodded and pressed his forehead to Philip's. "I love you," he murmured.

Philip gave a small smile. "I love you, too, Lukas," he promised, then pecked his lips.

Lukas smiled a bit and tugged him against his side. Things were getting better. They would stay that way, so long as he had Philip by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet and corny, just the way we like it. Hope you liked it.
> 
> -HJ


End file.
